De cómo Harry y Severus descubrieron que son destinados
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Aqui veremos como fue que Harry y Severus descubrieron que eran pareja destinada.


De cómo Harry y Severus descubrieron que son destinados

Estaba muy emocionado.

¡Por fin era su primer día en Hogwarts!

Desde muy pequeño siempre tuvo la idea de que este día sería magnífico, el mejor de su corta vida, y no era para menos, su padre era profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y su madre era una bruja reconocida en el mundo mágico. Entonces siempre estuvieron al pendiente de inculcarle lo mejor es principio para empezar de la mejor manera su vida de estudiante.

Su tío Sirius se había encargado de Comprarle una hermosa lechuza de color negro, tenía la idea de qué el negro era un color elegante, claro, todo porque iba con su nombre.

-Draco -llamó a su pseudo primo. Draco era el hijo de Narcissa Black prima de su tío Sirius y un par de veces lo había llevado a pasear juntos a Draco al mundo muggle. Por lo que desde pequeño tuvieron una gran cercanía.

-¿Nervioso por tu primer día Howard Harry? -preguntó emocionado

-Un tanto nervioso, pero bien.

-Oh mira, ahí está Ron -dijo el rubio mirando al pelirrojo que era amigo de la familia su primo.

-Hola, chicos -saludó el muchacho llegando donde Harry y Draco- miren, ella es Hermione, la conocí en el tren.

-Mucho gusto- saludó la niña- Hermione Granger.

-Harry Potter.

-Draco Malfoy.

Los cuatro muchachos se dirigieron a la entrada del Castillo, el lugar era impresionante, eran niños encantados con la idea de empezar un año escolar completamente diferente a lo que siempre habían vivido.

-Bienvenidos, alumnos -le saludó a una alta mujer en la puerta- mi nombre es Minerva Mcgonagall. Y seré su profesora de transformaciones. En un momento entrarán a al Gran Comedor y cada una de ustedes será seleccionado para alguna casa. Como mucho de ustedes saben Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada uno de ustedes quedará en una casa Y esta será su Alma Mater. Estarán ahí desde el primer día hasta que salgan en séptimo año -les dijo para luego girarse y entrar al Gran comedor.

Harry se sentía diferente. Sentía que al otro lado de esa puerta estaba su destino, estaba un mundo completamente diferente al que estaba pensando desde antes..

-¿Estás bien, Harry? -preguntó Ron a su lado.

-Me duele el estómago. Siento que la sangre me quema y estoy transpirando.

-¿Eres un Omega, Harry? - preguntas Hermione.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo que dijiste suena como algo parecido a cuando un Omega encuentra su destinado, pero deben ser ideas mías.

Harry se mordió el labio, nervioso por lo que podía significar todo eso.

Entonces las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y los chicas fueron entrando. El lugar era espectacular y todos los chicos miraban a todos lados. Todo menos Harry que sostenía su estómago con nerviosismo mientras mantenía la mirada gacha, sentía que si levantaba la cabeza algo raro pasaría.

En el podio de profesores, Severus Snape se sostuvo con fuerza de la mesa.

-Tiene que ser una broma -dijo respirando un poco agitado- Esto tiene que ser una broma.

-¿Te ocurre algo, severos? -Preguntó el director al ver la cara aún más pálida de su profesor de pociones.

-Mi Omega...

-Qué suerte, Snape -se burlaron de su lado Así que tu pareja destinada es una de las niñitas nuevas -se rió un momento- mientras no sea mi bebé...

Pero entonces James Potter buscó entre los chicos a su hijo, su pequeño y lindo omega. Lo que vio lo dejó impactado, estaba casi al borde del desmayo mientras era sostenido por dos muchachos,

-!Harry! -gritó poniéndose de pie, llama la atención de todos incluso de su hijo.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareció, solamente estaba el hombre de negro parado al final de la sala, sentía la necesidad de que ese hombre lo abrazara y lo cuidara.

-Merlin -dijo Severus impresionado, sin dejar de mirar al niño de ojos verdes- Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.

Todos en el gran comedor vieron como Harry avanzó hasta el podio de profesores sin mirar a nadie más.

-Harry, bebé.

-¿Papá? - recién en ese momento pudo notar a las demás personas y a su padre frente a él-. Papá él, él…

-No hijo por favor...

-Sólo un niño

-¡Lo mismo digo, Snape! -gritó al hombre con rabia.

-No me eches la culpa, no es como si lo hubiera planeado.

-Por favor, profesores, mantengan la calma -dijo el director- Harry, vuelve a tu lugar.

-Pero él -decía sin apartar la vista de Severus.

-Ya hablarán luego y tu papá y tu mamá también hablarán contigo.

Harry apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza para luego caminar de regreso a su lugar.

El director miraba divertido lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho y cómo y Severos y James se mataban con la mirada.

Empezaron a llamar a los chicos para ir a la selección con el sombrero y todos estaban expectantes lo que fuera a pasar con el muchacho que había llamado a la atención de todo el colegio. Nadie lo conocía a parte de sus amigos y los Weasley que estaban ahí mismo, pero a todos les quedó claro que era el hijo del profesor Potter. Entonces fue su turno de subir al podio.

-Veo que estás confundido, muchacho- dijo el sombrero su cabeza- te van a empezar a pasar cosas muy buenas estoy seguro de eso -dijo casi dando una sonrisa entre las arrugadas de las de su cuerpo- ¡Slytherin!.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! - gritó. James.

Y Severus sentía que empezaba su dolor de cabeza.

Fin


End file.
